Oscar
Name: Oscar Vllasi *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Ascendant *'Weapon': Bow *'Element': Wind *'Family': n/a Oscar is an extremely accurate marksman... but a very lazy one. His reasoning behind joining Ascendant was simply because the application was the easiest. Though not an amazing fighter, Oscar is able to hit targets from a far distance with no problem. Oscar would have moved through mercenary school at an accelerated pace like Melissa, but he was just too lazy to go through the motions. Biography During the Great War, Oscar was a still a child and was left behind in his village, the site of one of the battles. His mother plead the soldiers to go back for him, and Jack decides to be the one to do it. Oscar's rescue seems secured, but the two are attacked by a mercenary. Mid-battle, Oscar takes a rock and nails the mercenary right between the eyes. Angered, the mercenary charges at Oscar, but Jack runs in front of him to take the blow – until Rose ran in front of Jack and takes the blow instead. This experience is part of Oscar's motivation to become a mercenary. Oscar first met Belle when he witnesses her throwing rocks in a desperate and hungry attempt to knock down one of the apples from the inside of the Royal Orchard. He floors the juciest apple with a single shot and hands it to her, which she eagerly accepts. Much later, the two join Ascendant together. They are forced to train side by side as they are the only two novices in the guild. Their relationship involves skipping class and lazing around, or Oscar training and Belle annoying him. Though it seems that Oscar and Belle do not get along, there is indication that Oscar cares about Belle. In the last episode of Season One, Oscar knocks Belle out of the way of a summoning and takes a protective stance in front of her. Season Two In Season Two, Lewis is assigned as Oscar's connoisseur. Lewis makes him doubt himself and his decisions. He reprimands him for not taking control of his life and letting things happen without making an effort to forge his own path and take action on what happens in front of him. At the same time, Belle feels that Oscar is distant and makes a conscious effort to regain his attention. She is surprised when Oscar goes out of the way to save her because no one has ever shown concern or care for her in that way before. Eventually, Oscar feels so strongly against what Ascendant is doing that he decides to leave. Instead, he converts to Sovereign. Epilogue Belle and Oscar live a happy life together. Abilities Oscar is very skilled with a bow. He can shoot arrows very accurately from far distances. Relationships Belle: Oscar and Belle share a unique relationship. Although it is obvious the two look out for each other and would protect the other's back should the moment arise, Oscar is often annoyed by Belle's antics and would go as far as ignore her when she is bored simply out of habit. The two tend to skip school lessons together. Category:Characters